Crossing Dimensions: a Kung fu panda story
by CartoonBeliever
Summary: A young girl I tossed into a realm she thought to be fake to defend her world. Now she has to work along side with everyone she knows to protect it...while one perculiar character thought to be dead is falling for her...(revised story of The flower of china.)
1. Chapter 1

** Crossing dimensions: a Kung Fu Panda story**

**The updated story of "the flower of china"**

**I owe a long back story on this Fanfiction. You see When I first joined I wanted to make a story where I was in the Kung Fu panda world with the gang, however back then I had very poor grammar skills so I deleted that Story. Then later I wrote 'Inside darkness there is light' a xiaolin Showdown fanfiction I wrote back in 2012. I said in my profile that I bring my updated story of this once the first chapter's done but...fail...I failed. Now I present this grammar fixed updated version of the old kung fu panda story!**

**On with the show!**

_"Yesterday is history  
_

_Tomorrow is a mystery_

_But today is a gift._

_That is why it's called the present."_

Master Oogway was very wise when he said this in the first movie of Kung Fu Panda, back then I didn't give much thought of it, but now I know the full meaning of it. Live each day as if it were your last, how I learned this? I figured out the hard way. Speaking of gifts, I'll tell you a tale where it landed me and everyone I know to a world we all thought of as an imaginary is really reality. Many emotions and thoughts flew about this Epic tale, where my family, friends and I struggle for answers in this world of kung fu panda, and I'll tell you this.

So far I'm not your typical teenager where I use phones so much I cause a very large phone bill or use my thought focused primarily on clothing or shoes. No, I am Ashley Cruz, a 15-year-old going to high school with dreams of becoming an animator. Now not all things about me are odd, I have things other people have; Friends, family, hopes and dreams to follow. So of all people, why choose me? Why do I have to go on an adventure that made me questioned about everything I know and love? Well, it all started like this...

* * *

Darkness is what I saw in the beginning of this story. Faints figures danced around the darkness until my will ordered my to wake up and that's what I did. I saw a full bright moon surrounded by the stars in the ink black sky, telling me it is night. Which is funny because I remember, though faintly, it was around noon. Either way, I must have slept. I got up and saw my backpack there, my stuff still intact. I took off my glasses to make sure it wasn't bent or, god forbid, Broken. Seeing my glasses managed to survive I got a cold chill as the wind blew, freezing my arms. Then I saw my sweat shirt on my lap, so I quickly put it on to warm myself. Then I heard a rustle, it was there I got scared. I didn't know where I was and I was afraid a carnivore found me and chose me for its next meal. I thought that running away is an option but what if the predictor is fast as a cheetah? I would barely last a few minutes against it. But when nothing came I assumed I was safe, but for some unfathomable reason I ventured forward.

_"Maybe that sound meant there are people nearby, yeah! "_

Those were my thoughts as I parted the thin yet strong bamboo. Then I spotted two silhouettes coming forward!

_"I knew it! It is people! When there are people there's civilization and answe-"_

However my thought cut short what I saw next.

Instead of two people, I saw two pigs...wearing clothes...and TALKING.

"It was very nice of you to bring me to the theater father."

"My pleasure Cheng, you did deserve it."

_"How can this be?! _I thought _How is it that they can talk?! Not to mention wear clothes."_

Then more figures came, but instead of pigs they were sheep and rams! And they also talked!

"Did you hear recently? The Dragon warrior and the furious five defended a village from an army!"

"I know! I can't believe it has almost been a year since Po the panda got named Dragon Warrior"

Inside my mind I had a total massive melt down.

_"What in the name of fudge is going on?! And did they just spoke about Po and the gang!?"_

That's when sense finally knocked me in the head.

_"Wait...If they just said about Po and the Furious Five like an everyday thing, not to mention the Chinese clothing I saw them wear...then that means...I'm in Kung Fu Panda..."_

I had two mixed feelings about it, one was excitement about being in the world of my favorite movie, the other was shock cause I had no idea how I got here. I had now idea what do about this situation until I finally came with the answer: The jade temple.

That's it! Po and the gang will help go home! I mean sure they'll freak out when they see a human girl but I'll know they'll see through! I'll just have to go to the Valley of peace and...and...WAIT.

**"I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE THE VALLEY OF PEACE IS!"**

Whoop di fricken doo, just my luck, I end up in this universe and I don't even know where the valley is. I'm not so sure about asking anyone about where the valley is, they'll freak out when they see my face.

Feeling downtrodden I packed up my stuff, put my hoodie on and walked. I didn't know where I was going, but I didn't care how to get there as long as I get somewhere. I didn't even notice the sleep befalling in my eyes until I notice a small house, well I assumed was a small house until I saw a drunk crocodile walking like a stupor with a bottle in his hand, no doubt that is booze. I kept myself hidden cause god knows what he'll do if he spies me. I breath in trying to calm myself and in my eyes mind I saw...a pink fuzz ball with purple wings and blue eyes? How did that happen?

The pink fuzz ball looked at me and moved to the left where the bar is, telling me to go there. I shook my head, I am so not drinking, since I'm underage and I'm not planning to in the future. But the fuzz ball must have read my thoughts cause it nudged my cheek and gestured toward the direction as if saying I'll find help there. Against my better judgement I obeyed the fuzzy, but if I get unintentionally drunk I'm blaming it. Checking to see if my hoodie is on top before I went inside I was glad I still had it on.

I walked toward the pub and avoided eye contact from anyone. One rule of entering a seedy pub is never stand there when you enter cause if they see you and don't like you...lord save your soul. I sat on an empty place and looked around. I saw thugs and thieves having a brawl, gangsters playing card and drunks flirting with girls that have an oily personality.

"Excuse me, can I take your order?"

I looked around and saw a female bunny standing there, she had a tray in her hand, she must be the waitress.

"Is it OK If I have water please?" I asked timidly.

The bunny lady smiled. " Sure thing." Then she walked away. I continued looking around to see if I could find familiar faces to tell me which movie I ended up in. I eventually spotted him, the wolf boss.

_"Wolf boss is here? That means I'm at the second movie. Awesome." _

But then I heard loud talking coming from the table next to me. An ox was talking to a fox whose eyes were pointing directly at him.

" Ya know I heard that wolf there worked for the white peacock's army an went against him when he was ordered to shoot the cannon when it happen to the view of his men."

"Yes I did heard about that, pfft, such a pathetic tart, and it happend but a mere month ago."

Did my ears deceive me but did they say that this is after the second movie?! I can't believe it! First of if this is after the second movie then HOW DID HE SURVIVE?! I saw Shen deliver that blow on him and he fell on the river. Maybe the knife didn't hit the place then he intended to? And could it be possibly he's a good swimmer? I don't know, but here he is, alive and breathing and looking...sad. Poor woolfy, I forgot that a pack are a family and since the second ended with the wolf army...gone...he had no family. Maybe I could cheer him up a little.

"Here's your drink."

I looked to my other direction and saw the waitress bunny with the glass of water I requested earlier.

"Oh, thank you miss." I grabbed the glass of water and drank.

"So what cha doing here anyway, some kind of runaway?"

Runaway? Oh yeah, my clothes I'm wearing and my backpacks I had stationed near me.

"Well umm...I'm looking for a place to stay until I reach the destination I was seeking for miss."

"I see, if ya want you could stay here and work, got it? By the way, my name's Oma. What's yours sweetheart?"

I wasn't sure if I could use my real name, until I came up with a another name I could use in this world.

'My name's Kaariritakufu Mishidozi, but most people call me Kaari for short."

"Well Kaari, I'll get Yong to your room after the bar's closed."

Wait, who's Yong? But I waited either way until every last drunk was out of this place late at night. By that time I slept on the table using my arms as a pillow, then I felt someone shake my arm.

"Are you Kaari?"

Wait a second. That voice. It sounded exactly just like...

I looked up and I saw wolf boss! Oh my god! Wolf boss is Yong?!

"I'm supposed to take you to your room." OK...this is ackward... He works at a bar now? Ok that's kind of unexpected. He led me to a simple room with a sleeping mat and pillow. Can't complain what I have.

"So Yong... How long had you been working here?" I asked.

" Little after a month, ever since... Nah, forget it."

"Ever since you quit after the battle with the dragon warrior?"

In turn he looked at me shocked.

"What?! How did you know?!"

I only smiled.

"Let's say I have my sources."

He snorted in return.

" We'll you better watch it kid. Too much information will come bite you if you snoop too much."

"Point taken."

"By the way, do you perform?"

Recalling perfectly I did ballet in 3rd grade, played on fiddler on the roof, performed in Little Mary sunshine and danced.

"Yes I do."

"Then that's your new job."

Pushy.

But either way we talked a lot and I learned a few things about him. Apparently he was close to Shen in his childhood since him being an albino. In the end were starting to become friends, but I was careful not to reveal too much about myself. Then Oma came to the room.

"Come on, we have a big day tomorrow so get some shut eye."

But just when they were going to leave, I decided to tell them the truth.

"Is it ok before you... That I show something?"

"Of course."

"Whatever ya say."

Hesitating a little, I pulled back my hoodie to show my face. I have a decent face,having white chocolate skin. And I have chocolate eyes an my glasses made them larger than what they really are.

Both of them stated at me at shock and wonder. Both stuttering.

"Huh?What?!How is it-"

"Guys I know this very confusing but this is not a dream. I don't know how it's possible I'm here and worse... I don't know how I got here. Which is why I'm looking for the furious five and Po to help me."

Then Oma spoke.

"Wait. How do you know them? Your a human, I thought humans are just myths." Humans are myth to this world? Who knew. Either way I explained where I come from and how I knew them explains how I knew Yong. They didn't understand but they believe me. We all agreed that in order to help keep my identity safe I would be a human tiger and that the only way to buy the bluff was that I was stained with permanent make up and it'll never come off. Very clever of them really. They both wished me goodnight as I was left alone with my thoughts. I don't know how but I'll figure out why I'm here and in turn I'll find my way home, and take what choice it is to get there, no matter what cost it is.


	2. Chapter 2

Early in the morning I woke up to start my day helping around to see if they need help with something. But before I was able to do that I was given new clothes by Oma, to help me blend in. The outfit reminded me of Mulan's training clothes in the movie, which surprisingly was very comfy. Along side was was a hooded black cape that reminded me of from Little red riding hood, with straw shoes that were also comfy as well.

"Alright now Kaari our first job is to clean every one of those tables. Alright?" Said Oma.

"Yes ma'm."

Though I had to keep my self from gagging cause the stench is awful and strong. The liquor staines past their 24 hour period is starting to smell, along with other juices... That came from their...lower regions. Either way I did my task despite the smell and she gave me another task, to sweep the stage I'm going to perform. This had me ponder while I swept, how was I going to perform? I don't know any songs from here and the modern day songs will leave them confused. What song could be good? Though I should have been more wary of my surroundings cause I clumsily fell off the stage and landed on the floor on my sitting muscle, leaving one heck of a bruise.

"Oww."

"Are you Ok?"

I looked down and saw a male bunny. Probably another worker .

"I am Shu, Oma's brother -in -law."

So she had a brother? Well, good for her. Just then, Oma and Yong came in.

"I heard a thud and came all the way here! Are you alright?" Asked Oma.

"Yeah I'm alright."

" By the way," asked Yong " have you decided what song your singing tonight?"

And back to where I started. Wondering what song to wow them and leave them stunned... Stunned...lightbulb.

"Guys! I got an idea!" Then I gather them and explained my plot. Though they founds my idea kind of surprising and a bit scandalous they agreed to do it. After many rehearsals and constant practice on the music, we did it just in time for the bar to open. Many species had gathered at the table to start their routine as they done the night before. I stood behind the curtain, butterflies fluttering inside my stomach.

My outfit consisted of a short mauve skirt that ended on my mid thighs, my shirt was white with no sleeves, in fact the only way it kept from falling off me was the neck tie chocker that was connected to my shirt. I had also white opera gloves that end at my elbows. This was to... Well... Wow them. As Shu was talking towards the crowd presenting tonight's show, Oma tried to comfort me.

"Listen Kaari, I know your nervous but you have to perform."

"I know that Oma."

"Then you got to do it soon, especially with HIM joining in the crowd tonight."

Who's him? But from the scared tone she said he must be important. Then it was show time. The music started as I started to sing the song I had chosen.

"_Ooh, ooh, ooh_

_A guy what takes his time, I'll go for any time_

_I'm a fast movin' gal who likes them slow_

_Got no use for fancy driving_, _wanna to see a guy arriving in low_

_I'd be satisfied, electrified to know a gu__y what takes his time_"

Just as I thought, the crowd was confused by my appearance at first but eventually warmed up after I did a few dance moves.

"_A hurry-up affair, I always give the air_

_Wouldn't give any rushing gent a smile_

_I would go for any__ single who would condescend to linger awhile_

_What a lullaby would be supplied to have a guy who takes his time, ooh_

_A guy what takes his time, I'd go for any time_

_A hasty job really spoils a master's touch_

_I don't like a big commotion_,_ I'm a demon for slow motion or such_

_Why should I deny that I would die__ to_ _know a guy who takes his time"_

Everyone was rooting and howling at me, liking me already. A wolf tried to get onstage but I shoved him away with my foot like those performers in movies. Hey, I deserve a little fun from this.

"_There isn't any fun in getting something done_

_If you're rushed when you have to make the grade_

_I can spot __an amateur, appreciate a connesseur in trade_

_Who would qualify, no alibi, to be the guy who takes his time_

_Ooh, ooh…"_

When my song ended I got greeted with applause from everybody , chanting 'Human Tiger' over and over again and some threw many things at me such as flowers or gifts. From the males it was no wonder, from the females however shot daggers at me, but I payed no heed, as I walked backstage Only to be greeted by my proud companions, with Yong having a wheelbarrow of Chinese coins to last a year, the show must really be a hit to make that much money.

"You were amazing!"

"You left them stunned!"

"You certainly did stun them!"

I blushed from those complements, especially from Yong, they also told me that HE. was pleased with my performance and gave them a bouquet to give to me. I didn't know what happened next cause I saw darkness afterwards. Eventually they told me I was really tuckered out and put me to bed. In the morning, during cleaning the tables, Oma promised to bring me to the Jade palace tomorrow! I can't wait to meet me heroes in the ... Well... Fur and feathers and...claws.

If only I knew...that the same 'HIM' was watching me with golden eyes... With no intention to let me go.

**Kung** **fu panda is property of dreamworks**.** I only own Oma, Shu, and fuzz ball.**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I woke up pretty early cause I want to leave for the jade palace as soon as possible. I stated doing my chores as I hummed "one song" from Snow White and the seven dwarves, rather romantic film if you ask me. Yong and I were getting along better as these few days past, just like a Disney film. While I was working Oma walked towards me with a brown bag on her arms.  
"Kaari, thanks to you the bar made a lot of money to reconstruct it to an inn like baba wanted, so I thought this is to show our gratitude."  
I followed her to my room where I sat on the floor as she gave me the bag. I opened the bag and inside I found the most beautiful dress I had seen in my life! I was a pink dress with a violet sash, it showed the shoulders while the sleeves looked poofy.  
"Thank you very much!"  
"We'll you have to meet them in style ya know."  
"Again, thank you so much!" I couldn't hold my excitement any longer and hugged Oma. She hugged me back as she said.  
" We'll be leaving as soon as you go pick the strawberries while I get the food for the road."  
"Yes ma'm!"  
I immediately headed out with the basket to pick strawberries with my black hooded cape. Now I really feel like Red riding hood. I picked the most delicious strawberries as I walked through while I hummed ' the slightly chipped full moon ' from black butler 2, a sad yet beautiful song if you ask me. After picking enough strawberries I headed back. I was also thinking of living here for a bit until Po and the gang find a way to help me go back to the real world. But little did I now that this action will lead to another that will cause chaos. I headed inside as Shu looked horrified along with Yong at the letter with Oma at the corner crying.  
"Why..." Asked Shu, "of all people... Why?"  
Curios I headed towards them only to be hugged by Oma.  
"Oh Kaari!"  
I was slightly scared but I asked.  
"Guys, what's going on?"  
Yong stepped forward and told me.  
"HE's taking you away, you'll never return home."  
I was then fully scared. Who is HE and why does he want me.  
Shu then spoke.  
"HE wants to keep you, HE even bought you with MONEY."  
Oma then spoke.  
"We tried to turn down his offer but then HE said...HE said..."  
Then she broke to tears and cried on my skirt. Then Yong finished what Oma was going to say.  
"HE said that if we refuse to take you to his home by sundown by the peace ceremony, he'll kill you with his bare hands."  
I can't believe it. No... It can't be... Not after this... I was going to the jade palace... To see them... To go home!  
"No."  
The others looked at me.  
"I'm not going to him, I'm going to the valley of peace to find my way home."  
Oma then spoke.  
"Bu-but HE expects you right now and HE won't be plea-"  
"Then he should learn that he can't always have what he wants alright! Besides, the ceremony is like how long?" I know I sounded rouse but I wasn't going to let whoever HE is to stop reaching my goal to go home back to my family and life. Stubbornness runs deeply in my Spanish roots.  
"It's coming in a month." Replied Yong.  
"Then that gives us plenty of time for figuring and traveling. So, shall we go?"  
The others looked nervous but they agreed to go. After locking their bar and leaving a note we left for the valley of peace. It took some time to reach there but by sundown we made it, only to stop for bathroom breaks. We walked across town, me having the hood on to keep my face hidden and Yong with a hood, after all he worked for Shen's army, making him a wanted 'criminal', thus making us strangers to the valley, but luckily tgey paid no heed to us during our walking. When we came to the stairs I was so excited that I ran all the way up to the jade palace, the others trying to catch up with me.  
"Wait! Kaari! Your going too fast and you hadn't eaten anything!" It's true, I barely ate anything on the way here but I was so happy that I didn't care! But as I neared the top I fell from exhaustion, landing in front of my face, my arm protecting my cranium from the hard stone walls.  
"Kaari!" They all shouted. My energy was low and my sight grew dim. But then I heard additional voices.  
"What is going on here?"  
"What's happening?"  
"She fell from low energy! We need your help!"  
"Po, get this girl to the healing wing! You three come with me!"  
Soon I felt strong but flabby arms pick me up, my eyes closed but my ears alert.  
"You ok kid? Don't worry, your safe with us, now lets get you there to get rest."  
With my last bit of strength I smiled. I finally met the dragon warrior, my hero. Xiao Po.

But miles away from where we left, HE was not happy we left without saying, especially when they left with me. Now he's coming after us from his home miles and miles away from the valley, to take what belongs to him. Me.

**A.N: I shall never own kung fu panda** **for as long as I live.**


End file.
